Enigma violáceo
by Phanny W
Summary: Aún cuando ella incitara a Hotaru a decirle qué lo mantenía tan intrigado, esquivaría la respuesta una vez más, porque aunque creyera que Oreki era el mejor en resolver misterios, había uno que no podía descifrar ni comprender del todo. Sí. El mayor misterio que Hotaru Oreki enfrentaba tenía un nombre, y su color representativo era igual de intrigante. Un enigma Violáceo


**Disclaimer: **Chitanda Eru y Hotaru Oreki (En especia Hotaru~) no son algo que formen parte de mis pertenencias, es la triste realidad. Yo sólo pido prestado momentáneamente estos increíbles personajes a Honobu Yonezawa para satisfacer mi deseo fangirlistico(? de que exista más OrekixChitanda, y pues eso, gracias a Honobu por crear a estos dos tortolitos que me alegraron varias tardes y noches al ver el anime de Hyouka.

**Nota: **Cuando entre para leer algo de estos dos, casi me da el paro cuando vi que tan...calmo está la zona de Hyouka, quizá porque el Anime es nuevo, en fin, eso no quita que me provoque ansias querer leer de Chitanda y Hotaru y casi no haya material de Fics, así que...aquí dejo mi pequeña aportación, un poco bleh~ que pensé hace como una hora y dije "¡Oh! ¡Debo escribirla!" , y en general fue eso...Ojala y les guste al menos un poco.

**Summary: A**ún cuando ella incitara a Hotaru a decirle que lo mantenía tan intrigado, él esquivaría la respuesta una vez más, porque aunque ella creyera que Oreki era el mejor en resolver misterios, había uno que no podía descifrar, y cuyo código no podría obtener tan fácilmente. Sí. El mayor misterio que Hotaru Oreki enfrentaba tenía un nombre, y su color representativo era igual de intrigante. Un enigma Violáceo.

* * *

**Hyouka**

_Enigma Violáceo_

El tercer suspiro del cuarto de hora hicieron énfasis pronunciado en el actual estado anímico de Oreki, sin embargo, cansancio no era precisamente la palabra técnicamente correcta para exponer la razón por la cual se hallaba tan decaído.

Más que un desgaste físico, había un desgaste mental que el cuerpo de Hotaru cobraba factura día con día desde hacia ya un par de semanas. Todo el ciclo escolar había sido arrastrado por Chitanda a toda clase de desbaratados y peculiares misterios, así como desgastantes "misiones" a las cuales sin saber ya exactamente por qué, había terminado envuelto de primera mano.

"Haces mucho por todos, pero nunca haces nada para ti mismo"

Quizá ella tenía razón, el caso Hyouka, la familia de Chitanda, el caso del festival escolar, el desfile de muñecas, todo eso rompía abruptamente sus parámetros de vida, su forma de ahorrar energía era burdamente pisoteado cuando estaba a su lado. Pero, espera...¿Pensar de esa manera lo convertía en alguien pretencioso?

Negó con la cabeza con lentitud, moviendo ligeramente su entrecejo en otro de esos gestos tan peculiares y representativos que se reflejaban en su rostro cuando pensaba tan detenidamente.

—Oreki-san—La curiosa vocesita de Eru llamó la atención de Oreki, y con ello que su cetrina mirada se encontrara torpemente con los ojos lila de ella. —, has vuelto a suspirar por cuarta vez en menos de media hora —Remarcó en la palabra cuatro, realmente concentrada en su habla, dando la sensación de que le estaba dando el discurso de su vida —, ¿Algo te molesta? Si suspiras más de lo necesario estás gastando energía extra, Oreki-san. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

La ceja de Hotaru se movió un poco en un ligero tic.

—Hmg...—"Tú ya me haces gastar más energía de la que jamás había gastado en mis años escolares."—Estoy bien. —Corto y preciso, era clase de respuestas que él siempre tendía a dar.

Pero para Eru, una respuesta de dos palabras a medio terminar nunca era suficiente

—¿¡Estás seguro!? No me digas, qué...—Y llevó una mano a su boca, abriendo los ojos en demasía. Oreki ladeó un poco su cabeza — ¿¡Sigues intrigado!? ¿¡Sigues pensando en eso!?

—¿Intrigado?— Bien, sí, estaba intrigado, pero no quería ser tan obvio en ello.

—¿No lo recuerdas, Oreki-San? Lo que mencionó Mayaka-San en la mañana — Recargó con decisión sus manos sobre la mesa y se acercó a él, de nuevo destellando curiosidad totalmente vivaz y desbordante de sus palabras —, al parecer alguien ha estado modificando sin permiso la página de la escuela. Siguen tratando de averiguar quién es el bromista pesado, me pregunto quién podría hacer algo así y por qué...—Y contuvo de nuevo esa frase. Esa simple oración de dos palabras que lograban envolver a Oreki en una hipnosis purpúrea donde la negación sencillamente no existía. Y claro, como siempre, la represa de contención se derrumbó, y con ello en una ola de interrogativa casi hasta confabulativa total se representó en un simple pero entusiasta "¡Tengo curiosidad!".

Hotaru Oreki retrocedió instintivamente, Chitanda ponía en juego su sentido de vida con esa frase, siempre y sin excepción. Pero por esa vez, había algo más ocupando en medidas considerables los pensamientos del joven.

Desvió un poco la mirada, con un silencio comprometedor que demostraba lo difícil que le resultaba a ese punto negarle algo a Chitanda. Con esa lentitud que ya naturalmente venía en su forma de movilizar su cuerpo (Aunque sus pensamientos trabajaban al triple de velocidad), se levantó de su lugar y tomó su maletín, haciendo a su compañera parpadear de manera indagante ante su comportamiento.

—Creo tener ya una idea de quién es el culpable en este caso.

—¿¡De verdad!?

—Sí—Asintió una vez, sin mirarle aún —. Resolveremos bien el caso mañana, hoy quiero resolver primero otro misterio.

—Eh...—No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que Chitanda estuviera de nuevo frente a él. Tomó sus manos y las alzó a la altura de pecho, totalmente estupefacta en una mirada recia a querer saber más — ¿Algo intriga la mente de Oreki-san lo suficiente como para que quieras pensar en eso más que en este caso?

"Nunca dije que me interesa este caso."

—Algo así—Respondió un poco incómodo, bajando su mano —, es más bien algo personal.

—¡No puedo dejar de pensar en eso! —A pesar de que sus palabras fueron citadas con apetito de averiguación, pronto bajó un poco su perfil, repitiendo sus últimas palabras — _Es personal._ ¿Es de la vida personal de Oreki-San?

Bien, al menos ella parecía entender la línea entre lo que una persona quería hablar de su vida escolar y su vida personal. Oreki sólo volvió a asentir una vez.

—En ese caso creo que es imprudente lo que dije. Me disculpo si fui entrometida —Realizó una pequeña reverencia, aunque era más que claro que Chitanda seguía mucho más que deseosa de saber que podía ocupar los pensamientos de Hotaru de esa manera, sus modales también se remarcaban mucho en casos así.

—No te disculpes, Chitanda —La observó un poco más, resignandose a la idea de que ella realmente podría ser la única que le haría sentir un poco mal por querer mantener sus pensamientos con seguro en su mente, aún si éstos fueran personales.

Eru se disculpó una vez más y tomó igualmente sus cosas antes de despedirse de Oreki, decidiendo que sería mejor no estar más tiempo cerca de él o terminaría por hacerle hablar viéndolo directamente a los ojos, sólo para saber qué era aquello que él consideraba interesante, que era ese algo que le hacía querer romper por voluntad propia su modo de vida a base de ahorrar energía.

Y aún cuando ella incitara a Hotaru a decirle, él esquivaría la respuesta una vez más, la guardaría quizá con recelo porque, aunque ella creyera que Oreki era el mejor en resolver misterios, había uno que no podía descifrar, y cuyo código no podría obtener tan fácilmente.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo más ignoraría ese hecho, que mientras salía del aula, Oreki veía salir por la puerta a su mayor incógnita, sus ojos taciturnos y verdosos fijamente clavados en ella. La persona que le indujo a descubrir su habilidad deductiva y lo ponía a prueba con diferentes situaciones y problemas, aún habiendo ya resuelto todo eso...

El mayor misterio que Hotaru Oreki enfrentaba, era Chitanda Eru.

* * *

**N/A: **Siempre me daba esa sensación que Chitanda se interesaba bastante en el modo de pensar de Oreki, y a él le parecía muy curioso como ella siempre lograba de una u otra forma convencerlo, ahh tortolitos (?, que lindos ellos. En fin, sólo quise como...plasmar eso, de cierta forma, no tengo mucho más que agregar, a pesar de su final...Quede enganchada con estos dos personajes principalmente, sobretodo Hotaru (Y no, no sólo porque sea bonito), es que me parece de lo más cuchi sus expresiones y pensamientos de por medio cuando Chitanda le dice algo.  
Por cierto sobre el nombre de Hotaru (O Houtarou como lo conoce la mayoría), está teóricamente bien escrito así xD se escribe del Japonés "Hōtarō" que se pronuncia Houtarou (alargando la vocal al decirlo) pero en español se puede escribir Hotaru de igual manera, sólo comento por si alguien viena gritarme que escribo mal su nombre.

Gracias por leer mi estimado cibernáuta.

_-PhannyW.  
25/09/2012_


End file.
